


Day6 Christmas Special

by Socially_Awkward_Turtle



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_Awkward_Turtle/pseuds/Socially_Awkward_Turtle
Summary: My Christmas Special for the holiday. I'm currently on a hiatus on my tumblr page, so I don't have anything new posted. This is my apology ;)Fun fact: In Korea, Christmas is more of a couple’s day than a family holiday.
Kudos: 3





	Day6 Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> My Christmas Special for the holiday. I'm currently on a hiatus on my tumblr page, so I don't have anything new posted. This is my apology ;)  
> Fun fact: In Korea, Christmas is more of a couple’s day than a family holiday.

This year was going to be the second year, she spent in South Korea. It was also supposed to be the year that her family came to Seoul to spend Christmas with her. However, due to weather hazards back home, flights would be grounded until the snow cleared which wouldn’t be until after Christmas. Due to this, she knew she would spend her Christmas alone. She knew in Korea, Christmas was a couple’s holiday, but she had already told her boyfriend of her plans to be with her family and so he went to spend the day with his own family… Or at least that’s what she thought. 

What she didn’t know was that her siblings texted her boyfriend apologizing for missing Christmas with her. They also thanked him for not letting her celebrate such a big holiday alone knowing she would get homesick if she did. So, after an apology and explanation, her boyfriend headed back to Seoul to be with his girlfriend.

**Jaehyung**

****

After a year and a half together, Jaehyung didn’t think his girlfriend, Marissa, would lie to him about something like this. He wasn’t sure if he should be upset that she didn’t tell him or incredibly foolish for not realizing that sad look on her face the day before when he asked about her family’s flight. 

Marissa decided to leave for her friend’s cafe knowing full and well that she would be open until about noon. She pushed open the door with her tote bag and the door chime rang. 

Her friend, Jinah, had her back to Marissa, but her ears perked at the chime, “Merry Chr--Marissa? What are you doing here?”

“Merry Christmas” Marissa greeted as she mad her way to the register.

She threw her towel on the counter and smiled, “Whatcha getting today? Coffee? Cocoa?”

“I’m feeling spontaneous, let’s go with a mocha” she grinned as she leaned on the counter. She looked around as she handed Jinah her card, “Where’s the husband?”

Jinah sighed as she swiped the card, “With Chris. He was so sick, my poor baby.” She whined. “He had a bad fever, so hubby took him to the doctors. Your family fly in already?”

A shadow passed over Marissa’s face, “I hope he feels better. And no, their flights were cancelled, so it’ll just be me, myself, and I.” She gave a force smile as Jinah placed her drink in front of her with a sympathetic expression. “I’m fine, I’m just going to spend the morning here reading” she picked up her drink and headed to a table near the window. She took a seat and pulled out a book from her bag before taking a sip of her mocha then dived into her book.

There weren’t many people in the cafe which made it easier for Marissa to slip into her book without any interruptions. She reached for her cup to take a sip of the last bit of her mocha when she picked up a filled new cup. Her eyes gravitated from her book to the cup to see a brand new mocha before her. She put the cup to her mouth as she looked in front of her to see Jaehyung sitting in front of her. She felt like a deer in headlights as she put her cup down and the book. He covered his eyes with the back of his hand as he let out a laugh as he watched her. She swallowed before she spoke, “What are you doing here?”

He cleared his throat and tried to look serious, but the tips of his lips curled up, “Well, my girlfriend lied to me about her family coming in and of course, I found out.” His lips widened as he flashed her a grin, “And how could I leave her on one of the most romantic days in a year.”

“How’d you even find out?”

“Uh-oh, you seem to forget, but your entire family loves me. I have every single one of their numbers, especially your sibling’s.” He reached over and wiped off some cream from her lip, “The real question though is why didn’t you tell me?”

Marissa shrugged, “I knew you would be with your family and I didn’t want to pull you from them.” 

He gave a small smile as he took her hand in his. He placed a gentle kiss on it, “You’re not pulling me from anyone. You’re my family too.” He squeezed her hand, “So today, we’ll do what I had planned for tomorrow. Then tomorrow we can go see my family, yea?” She gave him a small nod which only made him smile wider once more. 

**Sungjin**

****

When he found out about Chelsea's family, he tried to call her first thing Christmas morning. However, her phone went straight tot voicemail. He told his parents that he was going to find her and bring her over, but they watched him strap his guitar on his back and knew that he more than likely wasn’t going to come back. So, his mother boxed up food for him and Chelsea before he went on his way to find her. He had an idea where she could be, so he called for a taxi and gave him the address. While in the taxi, Sungjin frowned, he was upset that Chelsea didn’t tell him about her family not coming in, but above that he was worried. It was the first holiday she wouldn’t spend with her family and he didn’t know how she’d feel.

Chelsea went to her rented out studio. She knew being home would only make her sad, so she figured she’d spend the day playing the piano or writing lyrics. Anything was better than being home where no one would be there to see her. Her fingers grazed the keys before she pressed down a few of them. Slowly, a melancholic melody played. Like her boyfriend, music was everything to her, it was why she was a music teacher at her school. She had a thing for her music to represent herself. If she was happy, she’d play a happy melody and if she was sad, she’d play a melody like this. Slow and heartbreaking. She closed her eyes as her fingers glided over the keys when a finger brushed against her cheek startling her. Her fingers hit the incorrect keys making a nasty sound as her eyes opened and her head turned to see Sungjin beside the bench bent down slightly. “Sungjin...” She turned her body towards his as she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. 

Sungjin said nothing as he combed his fingers through her hair as he felt her cry into his chest. He didn’t have to say anything and neither did she. He sat there and let her cry as he kissed the top of her head and hugged her. 

Once Chelsea calmed down, Sungjin pulled out the food his mom packed and set it out for the two of them to eat. With chopsticks in hand, he picked up some kimchi and held it out to Chelsea’s mouth. She chuckled as she took the kimchi in her mouth and hummed in approval. “Mom’s kimchi is the best” he commented.

“Yea, better than any I’ve had before” she agreed. She noticed his guitar against the wall and pointed, “How’d you know I’d be here?”

His eyes met hers and he took another bite smiling into his food, “I always know where to find you.” 

She leaned over to him and pecked his lips, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

**Brian/Young K**

****

Brian was annoyed. Not only had Kaylyn not tell him her family wasn’t going to be in town, but had lied to him numerous times saying they were on a plane or had landed. He should have known something was up with her when she didn’t send a picture with her siblings like she did whenever they were around. When he received the text message, he knew what she was doing. Kaylyn was someone who was close to her family. Holidays were one of the most important things to her as she got to be with her family during those times. 

First thing Christmas morning, Brian grabbed Kaylyn’s Christmas gift and made his way to her apartment. He wasn’t going to call her or text her, he knew she’d lie and say her family was there and he was tired of hearing it. He punched in her code and pulled open the door to be greeted by darkness and silence. Brian shut the door and locked it before he kicked off his shoes and entered the living room. Off to the side, a Christmas stood lit up, the only light on in the entire room. He made his way down the hall to Kaylyn’s bedroom. The bedroom door was open and her soft cries could be heard from under the covers. Brian’s heart broke seeing her like this. He saw her dog, Miso, on the bed beside her. Her head shot up when she saw Brian and her tail wagged in excitement.

Kaylyn pulled her head from the covers to look at her dog. She sat up as her eyes followed her dog’s line of vision to see Brian at the doorway, “Bri--” Her voice cut off as she broke into more sobs. She arched forward not hearing his footsteps approach her. She was pulled into his chest and her arms immediately wrapped around him. “I didn’t-- I didn’t know I’d feel so lonely... It--It’s just one holiday...” 

Brian felt his own eyes water. He was thankful her siblings contacted him. Otherwise, how long would she have been here alone crying? How long would she have felt alone? “It’s only natural, love. You’re home sick, but I’m here now. Would that be enough for now.” She nodded as she wiped her face only for new tears to fall. “Good, then what I want is for you to get your cute self out of bed and meet me in the living room We’re going to watch movies and I’ll order us some food, okay?” 

“Okay…” 

He kissed her and then got off the bed to head to the living room. Miso jumped off the bed to follow after him. At the door, Brian stopped, but didn’t look back at Kaylyn, “Next time…” He took in a breath, “Next time you feel like this, don’t wait to tell me. Just send me a text and I’ll help as fast as I can.” Then he headed out to the living room not waiting for her to reply.

**Wonpil**

****

There was no hesitation from Wonpil. When he got the text message from Dayna’s brother, he told his mom what was going on. His mom practically shoved him out the house with a large bag of food. She absolutely loved Dayna and the idea that she was alone was something she wouldn’t want her to do. Wonpil decided he was going to have an impromptu date night then on Christmas day, he would take her somewhere to celebrate.

Dayna was home playing a video game when her doorbell rang. She paused the game and looked at the time. It was almost 9 at night and didn’t know who could be outside her door. The doorbell rang once more and she got up. She stretched as she headed to the door and swung it open. 

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” Wonpil shouted as he held up the bag of food and gifts in his hands. 

“Oh goodness!” She gasped as she helped relieve him of items, “What are you doing here so late?” 

She placed the presents on the hallway table as Wonpil walked inside. “Your bro told me and I told ma you were home alone for Christmas, she wasn’t having it. She sent me with food and those” he pointed to the presents “are from us. I was supposed to give them to you after Christmas, but since I’m here obviously I’d bring them.”

Dayna’s eyes sparkled as she couldn’t contain her smile, “You guys are amazing. Thank you. Come on, we can have an indoor picnic in the living room.” She lead him inside the living room, shut off her game, and headed to the kitchen for dishes. 

Wonpil grabbed a blanket after he set the food to the side and threw the blanket out on the ground. He collected the pillows and placed them on the blanket. He took a moment to survey the decked out living room that was filled with the Christmas spirit. Dayna returned with dishes and a couple of beers as they took a seat on the blanket and set out all the food. Wonpil picked up his chopsticks and grabbed a piece of cut up chicken, “Ahhh~ Eat this!” 

Dayna let out a giggle before she took the food in her mouth and moaned in delight. “My goodness, your mom is one of the best cooks I’ve met in my life.” She grabbed some tteokbokki with her chopsticks and held it out for Wonpil to eat. As he took a bite, she felt warmth flood her body. She didn’t realize how sad she felt that she’d spend Christmas Eve and Christmas alone. She felt so light. “Wonpil?”

“Yes, love?”

“Thanks for coming here.” Wonpil smiled and leaned over to kiss her. She met him midway and pressed her lips to his.

**Dowoon**

****

When Dowoon found out that Hilary’s family couldn’t make it, he didn’t hesitate to go to her. He went to her apartment only to be greeted with her Christmas lights, but no Hilary. So, Dowoon went to the one place she liked to go when she was alone. 

He opened the cafe door and was greeted by the owner who knew him as a regular. Dowoon approached him, “Have you see Hilary?” The owned grinned widely as he pointed upward. “Thought so... Can I get a hot cocoa and a latte?” He fished out his wallet and paid for the drinks. 

Hilary was on the roof sketching out a thought from her head to the paper before her. She was lost in the drawing that she didn’t hear the roof door open. 

Dowoon caught sight of her ans smiled at how peaceful she looked. The chilled air seem to leave her unbothered as it pushed her hair back. “One hot cocoa” he spoke up as he placed the drink on the table. 

Hilary looked up from her sketch and smiled, “Hey you, what are you doing here?” She placed her pencil on the sketchbook and placed it on the table, “Should you be with the family today?”

He shrugged, “I can see my family wherever I want. You” He pecked her cheek, “aren’t that lucky, so I’m here to spend Christmas with you.” She gave him a smile and took a sip of the hot cocoa. Dowoon saw across from her and smiled.

The two talked for a bit, but Hilary could tell something was on his mind, “What’s up? You seem upset.”

Dowoon shook his head as he met her eyes, “Why didn’t you tell me your family couldn’t make it here?” Hilary fell silent and she glanced at her drink. “I’m not mad or anything. I just thought you could trust me more.”

“It’s not about trust or lack there of. I just didn’t want to bother you when you were supposed to be with your family.”

He held out his hand for her to take which she immediately did. He placed a kiss on it, “You’re going to be part of my family one day. You’re just as important to me. Tell me next time, yea?” 

She nodded and withdrew her hand from his, “I will.” She pulled open her sketchbook to a clean page, “But turn your head back to the side, I want to draw you.” She smiled with her pencil in hand. Dowoon chuckled as he turned once more and took a sip of his drink. “Perfect.” She whispered before she got to work on her sketch.


End file.
